The Lab Partner
by TheMythicalStraw
Summary: Derek didn’t know why or when this started to happen, but his blood boiled every time he saw Casey kissing Max. Now without a more suitable lab partner, Derek asked Casey to be his.


A/N: Dasey definitely :). Hope you like it! My first LWD fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD but this whole story is purely mine.

Chapter 1: The Partner

Casey McDonald was not in much of a good mood. She was actually looking forward to the science experiment her teacher introduced a week ago; the Big Splash. She thought Emily would be her partner, yet at the D-day, swoosh, partner's gone. It turned out that Emily had chosen Sheldon over herself. She remembered her conversation she had with her best friend 5 minutes ago;

"I'm really sorry Casey… I had promised Sheldon to be his partner this time" Her best friend pleaded, "Pretty please? This is the only class that Sheldon and I are together in…" Casey sighed and nodded. "Fine. But you owe me Em." Looking at this reaction Emily jumped at her best friend, hugging her. "Thanks Casey! This means a lot!"

Now, she began to regret her decision. "Arghhh…" Casey complained rather to herself, "Now... who's good enough to be my partner?" She skimmed the class. Just then she heard her stepbrother called her. "Hey Space Case," he casually greeted, "Would you mind to kindly be my lab partner? Sam and Ralph ditched me."

"You must be kidding me…" Casey said under her breath. It was not that Derek is bad at science or anything… In fact, he is actually pretty good in these stuffs. However, Casey cannot imagine the torture, the pranks he would put on her later. She skimmed the class once again. Max didn't take the class and unfortunately, other better candidates had formed their own pairs.

"Fine. But you have to follow some conditions;" Casey said finally, "one, you must take part on the experiment. Two, you should not put pranks me…" Casey kept on rambling until the teacher warned them of speaking too loud. Derek laughed and sat beside his stepsister. "See that Case?" Derek said slowly, pointing his finger at his friend, who was known to have a (literally) huge mouth. "That's how much your mouth will expand next year if you don't stop yapping."

"De-rek!"

"Miss Mcdonald! As much as you are excited to have Mr. Venturi as your lab partner you should keep voice down." Casey blushed at her teacher statement, embarrassed to saw her friends' eyes are fixed on her.

'This experiment', Casey thought to herself sarcastically while covering her face with both of her hand with frustration, 'is going to be a blast.'

------

"I can't believe this Em… I have to endure a whole week of science class with Derek!" Casey said to her best friend while walking to their seats in the cafeteria. Putting down her tray, Emily replied "You know, some girls would die to change places with you." Casey put an obnoxious look on her face.

"I just didn't know what the girls see in him, ya know…" Casey said while eating her sandwich.

"Well. He's you know, sort of cool." Emily told her as they watch Derek and his mates walk into the canteen. Casey somehow saw everything in slow motion. The two girls in the left were giggling while Derek greeted them, his groupies were excited as ever to see their idol and others just stared at him with admiration. "Oh I can't believe this." Casey rolled her eyes. She turned to her best friend, only seeing that Emily, who had a crush on him until not long ago, was still drowned in her admiration toward her step bother.

"Looks like I'm alone now…" the brunette said under her breath, sighing. Just then Max, her boyfriend put a tray beside her.

"Hey Case!" Max was wearing his usual football jersey. They were already going out for a month and even though there were ups and downs she enjoyed it. She started to explain what happened to her boyfriend and complain about the events that happened. Max listened carefully while eating his food when Derek came and mockingly told him, "I pity you Maxine… You have to endure this bird chipping for the rest of your life…" Sam, Ralph and Emily can't help but laughed at his statement. The trio walked away when they heard "De-rek!"

"I honestly can't believe him!" Casey said in an angry tone "I apologize for my stepbrother rudeness Max."

"Honestly Case, it's okay." Max replied. "I'm kind of jealous of you Derek you know… You seem to get along very well" Casey eye widened "That's what you call GETTING ALONG? He was getting on my nerve every time we met! He is an obnoxious, sarcastic, ugly jerk!" Casey replied with such force that she hyperventilated.

"Calm down Case..." Max chuckled. "I wish I had a sister as cute as you to argue with. It looks fun" Casey blushed at his 'cute' statement. Emily just watched as the lovely-dovey couple kissed briefly and blushed. "Oh get a room you guys…"

----

From across the room Derek saw his stepsister kissing her boyfriend. He was somehow pissed at the scene. He didn't know why and he didn't know when this started to happen but his blood boiled every time he saw Casey kissing Max. He wondered in his thoughts but decided to keep them to himself since it's something he himself can't quite put his finger on.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading but a click on the review wouldn't hurt :). Please, no flames though…

Next Chapter: The experiment


End file.
